The Watcher
by Guy Fawkess
Summary: "At first there was only one god..." an unthinkable union... "...who created other gods..." ...a goal that would shake all human belief... "...but one of his creations betrayed all of them..." ...and the world... "...put his siblings sleep, sealed the creator..." ...will change... "the creator planted the knowledge to me..."...if they success... "Are you with me?" AU
1. Prologue: Zeph

**I know the game is old but I love it. This story is for those who shares my love.**

 **I don't own dragon age**

"talk **"**

'think'

" **other"**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: HOW IT STARTED**

His name was Zeph. He was stronger than other mages in the circle. When other apprentices were learning how to lit candles with their will, he was casting multiple fireballs from his fingers. When other apprentices were learning how to heal paper cuts, he could heal lacerations and heavy burns. When other apprentices were learning how to shield themselves from other magic, he was sucking mana dry before his victim cast any spell. When other apprentices were learning how to make headaches, he could confuse crowds, make them think they were chickens or make out with other apprentices. 'Get the party started' as he put it joyfully.

Of course, others saw that kind of power both good and bad. Some enchanters and templars shared his humor and laughed at his confused victims when they squeal like pigs or sniffing columns. Some apprentices watched with awe how he excelled primal, made wonders with creation or drained even their teachers with spirit. Most templars looked at him with suspicion, thinking he must have made a deal with a demon to have that much power; but without any proof they just watched him warily. Libertarians envied his powers and tried to frame and force tranquility on him every turn but after so much failed attempts, they stopped trying.

It was not long before they decided he was ready for the rite of harrowing. An hour ago, templars brought him to the harrowing chamber and prepared the rite. Now it was about to begin.

"Magic exists to serve man and never rule over him. Thus spoke the Andraste…"

The Knight Commander Shannon rambled about Chant of Light, which Circle already drilled to their minds from apprenticehood. He supposed it was procedure so didn't said anything and simply looked around.

"Yes, demons are terrifying creatures but your weapon is your will. If your will is strong enough it won't have any problems in cutting through them." The First Enchanter Wencelus advised him.

"Thanks First Enchanter" he replied to the man "I am ready."

"Very well" Shannon pointed a pedestal with his hand. "This is Lyrium, very essence of the fade…" more procedure rambling "… you are ready."

He stepped to the pedestal and touched the glowing liquid. It jumped to his hand. Surprised and a little anxious, he looked at the First Enchanter for answers…

…and lost consciousness before their eyes met.

Zeph gasped and opened his eyes, and eyed the odd, yellowish sky.

'So this is fade' he thought.

It was like a world out of dreams, which was (nearly) literal, with flying earth, twisted structures, nightmarish statues and odd flames.

He heaved a sigh and walked to the only way he can see, forward, and came face to face with a shimmer of light. He raised his guard and prepared himself for anything. The shimmer shoot him a little ball of lightning. In response, he raised his spell shield; gritting his teeth for destruction but lightning only slapped to the shield and dissipated. He deadpanned and shot a bolt of lightning to the thing, a little embarrassed of his overestimation. The bolt zapped the creature and disintegrated it. Blinking several times, he moved forward. Killed some more of the little things and came in front of a shadowlike being with tattered clothes and a glowing white eye…, which was also seemingly dozing off. He approached warily nevertheless

'This must be a demon' he thought

"Are you here for trying to possess me?" he asked to the demon who chuckled a little.

" **No, too much effort, the one wants is further ahead. I'm just getting ready for a nap."**

"Oh… fine, um…"

" **Sloth"**

"Sloth. I'll just leave you with your rest then"

" **Thanks. And good luck"**

Zeph threw a wave over his shoulder and proceeded.

" **You'll need it."** The demon muttered and resumed his nap.

* * *

 **I'll end it for now. If no one looks at this, ill deem this as a failure. _so be sure to rewiew_**


	2. CH1: The grand Harrowing

**One is still more that zero so here;**

 **The Watcher**

 **I don't own dragon age**

"talk"

'think'

 **Else**

 **CH 1: THE MEETING**

* * *

He passed the lazy demon, killing some more of the wisp wraiths. It was much easier than he thought but he didn't deluded himself to think he knew the fade. He… felt, more than saw another demon, which looked like a mouse. Mentally prepared himself for possible battle, he walked forward to the 'mouse'.

" **Another apprentice sent to the fade, to face a demon."**

'He didn't realized. I see, Let's play for now.'

"You are a talking rat." He deadpanned.

" **Hah, you think I am?"** 'I know what you are, demon' Zeph thought but stayed silent. **"Then allow me to welcome you to the fade."** Mouse transformed to a human. "You can call me… well, Mouse."

'So this is the game now eh, demon? Let me humor you then.' "Huh? You can change your shape?" he asked in fake shock.

"I can, as you see. To hide and survive in this world templars threw me in. You must hurry up if you don't want to have the same fate as I did."

"So they will kill me if it takes too long?"

"Yes, they think you didn't make it, a demon killed you and possessing you."

"I see. How much time do I have?"

"I… I don't remember…" 'Of course you don't.' "I have been here for so long."

"What must I do then?"

"There is a demon around here, you must kill it. Let me come, I may be of some help."

'Or try to possess me. But right now he can, I need to flex my magic to combat him.' "Very well, you seem to know fade a lot, I can use your help." 'Not to mention I can keep my eyes on you.'

Mouse changed his form again and they resumed Zeph's harrowing. He killed some more wisp wraiths on the way and they came to a clearing with some glowing veins.

" **Lyrium, they will be handy here. The demon is here, I can feel it."**

Zeph stared at the veins for a moment, then fixed his eyes to forward. Where he, too, feeling the demon. It manifested after a couple of seconds, laughing smugly as if the fight already ended. It was a hunger demon but not even as powerful as sloth Zeph passed before.

" **So the mortal finally comes to me. Ill devour your soul and those around you."** Then it saw mouse hiding behind Zeph. **"This creature is the offering mouse?"**

" **I'm not offering you anything, he will kill you and I won't need to bargain with you anymore."**

" **Ah, so the mouse changes the rules? The meals we shared isn't enough anymore?"**

"' **meals we shared' yes, right. More like sacrifices for my life. No, this is it, you'll ended here**

'good actor at the very least' Zeph thought amusedly.

" **Fine, I'll devour you both, you first mage."**

Hunger tried to sap Zeph's power, weaken him with a basic entropic magic, but his shield held and absorbed the spell. Zeph in turn drained demon of its magic power with some warming spirit magic and with temporary gained magical power, he frost the demon with another warming primal magic. While the demon frozen, he channeled magic inside him to strengthen it further and casted another electrical spell. Feeling warmed enough, he clashed some of his magic with the demon, taking last of its mana and left him on the verge of death. Finally melt, the demon made a last desperate lunge to Zeph. Zeph saw the lunge and smirked, charged his hands and zapped the demon until demon vanished to wispy smokes.

" **Yes, you actually-"**

"Stop the act, mouse or whatever is your name."

" **W-What? What are you-?"**

Zeph summoned a paralyzing glyph under Mouse.

"Why did you help me? What is your gain?"

Mouse looked at Zeph for a moment then chuckled.

" **It seems his legacy finally found me."** The paralysis wore out, mouse took his giant, real form.

"Legacy?"

" **Yes, we two are his legacies. Mortals cannot feel us if we are disguised, only predict. Also your magical power is his doing. He granted me power and knowledge."**

"I see. So who is 'he'? Also if he is that powerful why does he require legacies?"

" **He doesn't have a name but he can be called 'the watcher' for other than some exceptions all he can do is watch."**

" _Who_ is he then?"

" **his importance you ask? He is the god that created other gods and us, mortals and spirits, then got betrayed by his creation, another god, you mortals call him 'The Maker'"**

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **I hope you like it.**


	3. Watcher's project

**I thought about timing and searched for it but couldn't find anything about it. So can be AU, if it is even possible.**

 **Anyway**

 **I don't own Dragon Age**

"talk"

'think'

 **Else**

 **CH2: WATCHER'S PROJECT**

"He wants to be free, doesn't he?"

" **Wouldn't you?"**

"I would. *sigh* alright, Circle is such a boring place anyway."

" **Excellent, he showed me how to weaken the seal to flow a little of his will. He also will need a body in real world but he can't possess your kind like mine, so you'll need to create one for him."**

"how?"

" **You'll need to create parts with primal, then connect them with creation. You don't need to do something complex, something good enough to blend in, he will shape it accordingly when he settles in it."**

"I will have to experiment. Creating something like that may take months at best. Also need some place to hide it, I don't suppose templars would let me do something like that."

" **We waited for hundreds of years, that kind of time won't be an issue."**

Zeph wanted to say something but his body started to glow.

" **I will visit you in your dreams."** That was the last thing he heard before losing consciousness.

 **NEXT DAY**

"Oi Mr. mage, wake up!" Someone shouted to him.

Zeph slowly opened his eyes and looked at whoever shouted at him. She was his best and only real friend, Elwyn. She was an elf who was near his age, and had a crush on him when they were younger, but he gently refused her. That turned her crush to a friendship.

"Oh help, it's a cocky demon!" he smirked at her, and then saw a templar reaching to his sword in the edge of his vision. He deadpanned to the man who let the sword go and sheepishly looked around.

Elwyn smacked his arm "I'll show you cocky after F.E Wencelus is done with you."

"What does he want?" he got up from bed and stretched

"Who knows? Maybe spank your ass?" She started lightly and ended with a cocky grin. Zeph shook his head and lightly shocked her, she yelped and smacked his arm again.

"Anyway, you go talk with the old man. I'll try to stall your fans and go to Creation 101 while at it."

"Oh how could I live without you?"

"It's easy, you wouldn't." she replied and went for her class. Zeph shook again and made his way to the First Enchanter's office.

 **FEW MINUTES LATER - FIRST ENCHANTER'S OFFICE**

"Hello First Enchanter, you wished to see me?" Wencelus was sitting on his chair and studying a book. He then looked at Zeph and smiled.

"Yes, welcome child. Close the door if you like."

"Um… alright…" 'ELYWN WAS RIGHT!' he shrieked in his head while closing the door, then sat down another chair.

"Congratulations child, you are officially a mage now." He reached under the table, brought a staff, and a folded robe. "Here are your new robes and staff. Also…" he brought something from his pocket "A ring bears circle's insignia. Wear them proudly."

"Thank you First Enchanter… and I have question about the Fade." He mentally prepared himself. "Can a mage feel demons in the fade?"

"Feel?"

"Yes"

"I did not hear it anywhere, did you felt them?"

'Mouse was right then' "No, I just wondered if it is possible"

"Very well, of course I doesn't mean it is not possible. Anything else?"

"No, thank you First Enchanter" Zeph sat up, took his new belongings and walked out of the door. Wencelus looked behind Zeph for a moment then continued his study.

 **MAGE QUARTERS**

'Where to hide, where to hide… somewhere no other people goes… or where it won't be seen weird… also where I can access to add parts…ah!' "Repository"

"What repository?"

Zeph yelped and looked at Elywn angrily. "Are you stalking me or something?"

"What? Don't flatter yourself." Elywn replied indignantly

"Why are you here then?"

"I just ditched class, looking for somewhere to hide and possibly have fun."

Zeph shook his head.

"What? Enchanter Russell is such a bore, I'm only surprised that I resisted this long."

"*Sigh* alright, what are we going to do?"

"I dunno" She paused "What was the repository thing?"

'Shall I tell her? Hmm… why not but for now not watcher'

' **Good choice'**

'Mouse?'

' **yes, now that we met I can focus on your mind to talk to you.'**

'useful… so let's not tell her about the watcher for now, right?'

' **Do you trust her?'**

'well… she is my best and only real friend so yes, I trust her.'

' **Then tell her but not here. We can go for her in fade but you must let her know for that to happen.'**

'Alright'

"Let's go to the repository I'll tell you there"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Tell me what you think if you have time.**


End file.
